<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tom Holland Blurbs by Kealeyw11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904516">Tom Holland Blurbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealeyw11/pseuds/Kealeyw11'>Kealeyw11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealeyw11/pseuds/Kealeyw11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots and blurbs I came up with for Tom Holland<br/>Here's an excerpt from the first "chapter"...<br/>“Who did this to you?” His voice trembles with barely restrained rage.<br/>“No one. I told you, I was training and I accidentally banged into the pole.”<br/>“Love, tell me, right now. Please.”<br/>“What will you do if I don’t?”<br/>“I’ll just have to find out some other way. Using much more… bloodier methods."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Did This To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So this is going to be a small collection of blurbs and one shots that I come up with, exclusively for Tom Holland. If for some reason it's not about him or something, I'll leave it in the notes before the chapter. This is my first time posting my works, so any and all feedback is welcome, but please don't steal my ideas or the actual work itself. Also please go check out my other work(s) as well! Thanks and hope you guys enjoy! (:</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who did this to you?” His voice trembles with barely restrained rage.<br/>“No one. I told you, I was training and I accidentally banged into the pole.”<br/>“Love, tell me, right now. Please.”<br/>“What will you do if I don’t?”<br/>“I’ll just have to find out some other way. Using much more… bloodier methods."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So this is a little blurb I thought of during the week and I'm excited to show it off. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated and please, please, please feel free to check out my other works. Hope everyone is having a good week (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Who did this to you?” His voice trembles with barely restrained rage.</p><p>

“No one. I told you, I was training and I accidentally banged into the pole.” I’m lying, and we both know it, but I still try to hide the shaking of my hands as I remember the incident.</p><p>

“Love, tell me, right now. Please,” He pleads, and at the sight of his usually harsh eyes, soft only for me, I nearly tell him. But I don't.</p><p>

“What will you do if I don’t?”</p><p>

“I’ll just have to find out some other way. Using much more… bloodier methods. But you can save me the time and reduce the chance that the bastard gets away with doing this.”</p><p>

“Bastards,” I mumble.</p><p>

He had been pacing the floor in front of me, but at my quiet comment, he’s back in front of me and gently gripping my arms as he stares into my eyes and asks, “Darling, there was more than one?” I nod, and duck my head, unable to look him in the eyes.</p><p>

“Who, love? Tell me who they are, and I can make sure they’ll never hurt you again.”</p><p>

“Aidan and Matthew. And they did more,” I say in a rush, “they hit me and kicked me in places they knew would be covered by clothes. Along with some cutting. Like little slices not deep enough to be serious, but enough to where it hurt. A lot. And they threatened to kill my family if I told you.”</p><p>

He pulls me into his arms, before saying, “Love, I would never let anything happen to them. And I am so sorry that this happened to you. I promise, I won’t let this happen again.”</p><p>

“It’s ok. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but-”</p><p>

He puts a finger to my lips and whispers, “ You don’t have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. They did. They were wrong the second they touched you. Because you’re mine. Mine. And anyone who does, has to answer to me.”</p><p>

I nod my head and whisper, “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>

He simply kisses my forehead, before sweeping me up in his arms and escorting me off to the bed, where he lowers me down as gently as if I were a piece of glass, waiting to shatter. But then he kisses me gently on the lips and whispers, “Stay here and rest, love. Please?”</p><p>

“Ok. But, I want you here with me.” I whisper back.</p><p>

“Let me catch them, love, and then I’ll come back here and I won’t leave your side. I promise I’ll be back before you can miss me, darling.”</p><p>

“Ok. But hurry back. I miss you already.”</p><p>

“Of course, princess. In the meantime, relax. I love you,” He calls as he walks away, but still looking back at me over his shoulder.</p><p>

“I love you too. Good luck.”</p><p>

He stops in the doorway and turns to face me fully and says, “Thanks, love, but it’s not me that needs it. After all, I’m the one that has you as my lucky lady.” He winks, and leaves the room, and I’m left feeling better than I have since the incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dutiful Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Love, what are you doing?"<br/>"Saving us. This won't go away on it's own. Please...please forgive me. But this is the only way."<br/>"But you'll be gone. What about us?"<br/>"I know. I wish we could've had that future that we always wanted, but sometimes... things change. I'm not willing to risk you or the kingdom, not when I can do this. Many people have sacrificed more; I can do this for them."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is another little blurb I came up with and it was based on the YouTube Video "you marry the villain to save your kingdom l dark royalty core playlist" by lolita judith. It's really good and I would definitely recommend checking it out.<br/>Anyways, this was just basically about a princess, her prince, her kingdom, and a villain who is ruthless and conniving. He's put a curse on her kingdom and she's been fighting it for a while, but she's finally run out of options. And that's where it starts off. Enjoy and Happy Tuesday! (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm standing alone on the battlefield, still cooling bodies strewn all around me. My fault. This is my fault. I shouldn't have sent them into battle, but I couldn't see another way out. And now... now, I'm left alone with dead soldiers and a dying kingdom.</p>
<p>

I hear the heavy boot steps behind me, and my loyal Prince, my protector and friend, steps up to my side, and quietly says, "Love, we should go. It's not safe here. He's still out there."</p>
<p>

I nod and look up at him, seeing the anguish and despair in his eyes that surely has to be reflected in my own. I grab his hand, and we make our way over to our horses, ready to leave the battlefield, only to head home, and be forced to face his smug, arrogant grin, knowing he's nearly won. That it isn't enough that we're being forced to treat him like a guest in our own castle, but that we know he's behind these attacks, and yet, we're powerless to stop him.</p>
<p>

As we ride back, it's all I can think about and it feels like I'm drowning. Drowning in all the pleas of my people, the death and despair that has taken over everyone's thoughts, and the knowledge that this is going to end in everyone's deaths. Unless we figure out how to stop him. Which seems highly unlikely at this point. But I just can't take it anymore.</p>
<p>

When we arrive at the palace, we're immediately greeted by his blood-chilling grin, as he waits for us on the steps. We dismount, and head straight for him, knowing there's no other way to stop the brewing conversation.</p>
<p>

"Well dearie, have you finally given up at last? Those poor soldiers needn't have died, but yet, you foolishly sent them into battle against me."</p>
<p>

I remind myself that everything he's said is true, that I already knew everything he's telling me. I know all of this, and I face the facts, but this time, I'm not strong enough to let them go.</p>
<p>

"No. We won't stop, not until we're all dead." My darling Prince, still trying to fight, even though it all seems hopeless. I love him all the more for it. He'll need it in the days to come.</p>
<p>

"Actually, yes." I turn around to face him, and I catch the surprise on my beloved's face. I hope he'll understand, and forgive me someday. "I want this done with. I don't care what you want from me, I'll gladly pay your price. But please, spare my kingdom, my family. They've done nothing wrong. Whatever has angered you, I'll take full responsibility for it. Just... please." My voice breaks on the last word, as I beg for my kingdom's future.</p>
<p>

"Well, well, well... isn't this an interesting development? Anything I want... hmmm... Well, what about you dearie? Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me, to change your kingdom's fate?"</p>
<p>

"No, she will not-"</p>
<p>

"Yes, I will. If you promise to leave my kingdom alone, forever, and that you'll lift the curse on this land."</p>
<p>

"Consider it a deal. And since I'm in a generous mood, I'll even let you say goodbye to your Prince." He gestures, and I get up from where I'd been kneeling, and rush into my beloved's arms, perhaps for the last time.</p>
<p>

"Love, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>

"Saving us. This won't go away on it's own. Please...please forgive me. But this is the only way."</p>
<p>

"But you'll be gone. What about us?"</p>
<p>

"I know. I wish we could've had that future that we always wanted, but sometimes... things change. I'm not willing to risk you or the kingdom, not when I can do this. Many people have sacrificed more; I can do this for them."</p>
<p>

"I know you can, love, but you shouldn't have to."</p>
<p>

"It's ok. But... I think I have to go now." I look over my shoulder, where I see my new fiance, gesturing at me to hurry it up. "I love you, ok? Never doubt it. And don't hold on to me. Live your life, love. And rule this kingdom well."</p>
<p>

I kiss him on the lips, and when we break away, he looks me in my eyes, one last time, and says, "I love you too. And I'll never forget you. Not for a heartbeat, love."</p>
<p>

I give him a watery smile, and break away from his loving arms, and walk back towards the man, whose face I'd grown to despise through these last few weeks, who's now going to be my future husband. But for my kingdom, I would gladly wreck myself and my plans for the future. As I walk towards him, he snaps his fingers, and even I can feel the magic that emanates from him in that motion. I can only hope he upheld his part of the bargain, especially since I’m upholding mine.</p>
<p>

He holds out his hand and when I grab it, he yanks me close and we disappear in a burst of shadows and darkness, and when I can finally see again, we're standing in front of a large, obsidian palace, which must be his. Why else would we be here?</p>
<p>

Before I can take in anything else, he whispers in my ear, "Welcome to your new home, dearie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You took my queen from me, and that has consequences, my dear Marcus. Deadly and excruciatingly painful ones, that I will take pleasure in personally delivering.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this one gives a tiny, tiny background with the quote in the summary, which is basically Tom trying to get you back, since you've been kidnapped, but it actually starts off once you've been rescued and Marcus has been arrested for the kidnapping. Tom is a king and you're his queen too btw. Happy Sunday (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why’d you hunt him down, Tom? I thought he was innocent.”</p>
<p>

“He wasn’t. He was the one who planned the whole thing. Right down to the interrogation techniques he used on you. Turns out, those will come in handy for someone else too.”</p>
<p>

I gently cup his chin, and force him to focus on me. When I’m sure I have his attention, I pull myself up to his height and I whisper in his ear, “I’m ok, Tommy. You saved me. He won’t be able to hurt me again. Ever. You know why?”</p>
<p>

I feel him shudder before asking, “Why?”</p>
<p>

I smile up against his ear before responding. “‘Cause I’m your queen, Tommy.” I hear a low, possessive growl slip from his throat when I say this. “And you’re my king.”</p>
<p>

“Darn* right, love. Now, say it again,” He growls.</p>
<p>

“Say what, Tom?” I ask innocently.</p>
<p>

“Oh you know what, you cruel, wicked angel.”</p>
<p>

I pull back so I can see his face and say, “I’m your queen.” His eyes sparkle with pleasure and lust when I say this, and before I can do anything but grin at him, he kisses me with such passion, that I’m nearly overwhelmed. At first.</p>
<p>

I kiss him fiercely back, and wrap my legs around his waist, until he’s the only thing holding me up. He wraps his arms around my back, and carries me over to the bed, kissing me the whole way there. He lays me down gently, before whispering in my ear, "Now love, where should I start?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just fyi, I won't swear in my fics, but if you personally prefer that kind of thing, I'll put an asterisk* by all the words that could be replaced for swear words. I want these to be all ages (for the most part), so that's why I won't swear. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth and Trust Go Hand in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How can I know that I can truly trust you? Especially after the stunt you just pulled? I can’t take that chance, only for it to come back and hurt me in the end. I'm really sorry, Tom. I wish I could, but I just can't.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Hope everyone had a fantastic Easter yesterday and I hope you enjoy today's blurb too. Sorry it's shorter this week but I figured it was better than nothing. *shrugs</p><p>Y/n = Your name<br/>Y/n/n = Your nickname</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How can I know that I can truly trust you? Especially after the stunt you just pulled? I can’t take that chance, only for it to come back and hurt me in the end. I'm really sorry, Tom. I wish I could, but I just can't.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I can show you that you can trust me. But you can. You can, y/n. Please… please just trust me,” Tom begs.</p><p>“I really want to Tom, I do. But it would break me if I trusted you, and then you betrayed me. Again. And I just can’t bring myself to take that chance.”</p><p>“Then what can I do to prove to you that everything I’ve said is true?”</p><p>“Y/n/n… he’s telling the truth,” Wanda murmurs softly. Externally, I don’t react at all to this. Internally however, I’m screaming. </p><p>Of course. Of course he’s telling the truth. And what sucks is that every part of me wants to believe him. Except for this little voice in my head that’s smugly telling me that he’s lying and is going to betray me again. And I’m scared. So scared that if I don’t listen to it, it’ll be right and I’ll be so mad at myself afterwards for not listening to the signs. But if he is telling the truth right now, and I don’t listen to him, then it just makes me look like a heartless wench who couldn’t look past her own problems for the sake of the greater good. </p><p>I sigh, before turning around and looking right at him. I let all of my distrust for him show in my gaze as I hold his eyes in a serious stare. Without breaking eye contact, I give him a warning, “So help me God, if you’re lying and someone else pays for it, then there will be no place on Earth that you’ll be able to hide from me. Do you understand?”</p><p>Tom nods, understanding blazing in his eyes. He knows what’s at risk now. All that’s left now is to see which side he picked and whether or not he’ll be left standing at the end of it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arch Enemies Or Lovers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Tom are rivals, but after you've been stabbed, things may or may not get interesting between you two...<br/>----------------------------<br/>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I...I have nowhere else to go and you were the only person I could think of that might be able to save me.”</p><p>“Save you?” He laughs derisively at me. “Save you from what? Oh what could I, a lowly villain, save the mighty y/s/n from?”</p><p>“This stab wound?”</p><p>“And you came to me because? Don’t you know how to take care of a stab wound yourself?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot,” I snap at him. “But, this particular wound was caused by a poisoned blade. And since your thing is poisons, I figured you might be able to help me.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Another chapter... and since the last one was super short, this one is pretty much compensating for it by being extra long. Hope you enjoy (as always) and please feel free to leave feedback!</p><p>Also, I just started a new work, called "Random Story Ideas", which is pretty much what the title says, and I would LOVE it if you guys would go check it out. No stealing ideas tho please (:</p><p>Y/s/n = Your superhero name</p><p>Le Renard is the villain in this, just fyi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tom? Are you in there?” I bang on the door and wait for an answer in the silence. “Please be here. Please be here,” I mutter to myself. I can’t believe that I’m even here in the first place but desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p>I'm standing on his doorstep on a freezing December night, and I think I’ve finally gone insane. I mean what person would actually ask for help from their-</p><p>I’m interrupted from my thoughts when the door swings open, revealing none other than my arch nemesis himself. And apparently, he’s pretty pissed off with me, based on how he snaps, “What do you want?”</p><p>“I...I have nowhere else to go and you were the only person I could think of that might be able to save me.”</p><p>“Save you?” He laughs derisively at me. “Save you from what? Oh what could I, a lowly villain, save the mighty y/s/n from?”</p><p>“This stab wound?” I open my jacket to reveal my stomach thoroughly soaked with blood that’s been steadily leaking from my side for the past thirty minutes. </p><p>I watch as shock and something else quickly flit across his face, before his usual cold mask is back on and in place. “And you came to me because? Don’t you know how to take care of a stab wound yourself?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot,” I snap at him. “But, this particular wound was caused by a poisoned blade. And since your thing is poisons, I figured you might be able to help me.”</p><p>“Why would I do that? And again, why are you coming to me for this? And don't blame the awful excuse of it being poisoned. That's just lame, darling.”</p><p>I blush slightly before I force myself to meet his piercing gaze and say, “No. I, uh, had no one else to turn to. Everyone else is either dead or brainwashed by Le Renard. You’re the only person I have left that can help me.”</p><p>He stares at me for another moment before moving out of the doorway, allowing me entrance into his...home? Lair? Hideout? I don’t really know what it is. But that’s not important right now. </p><p>I try and force my legs to take a step, but as soon as I do, my legs instantly give out. I brace myself to hit the floor, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, stopping my fall to the floor. </p><p>“Y/n? Y/n? Can you hear me?” I vaguely make out Tom’s voice, and if I didn't know any better, I’d say it was worried. Weird. I want to look at his face to see what he’s saying, but the darkness rushes in, claiming my mind and forcing me into unconsciousness. </p><p>~~~~~ Tom’s PoV ~~~~~</p><p>“Y/n? Y/n? Can you hear me?” I’m worried about her. I had turned around when I realized she wasn’t coming in, only to see her collapse. Next thing I know, I have her in my arms and I don’t remember making a conscious decision to catch her. But I do have more pressing matters to focus on at the moment than this instinctive response.</p><p>I immediately feel her neck for a pulse, and I feel a rush of relief flood through me when I find it. It’s weak and unsteady, but it’s there. And that’s enough for now. </p><p>I scoop her up and carry her inside, shutting the front door behind me with my foot. I take her down the flight of stairs that leads to my lab, and set her on the cold, steel table in the center of it. </p><p>I head over to my cabinet of antidotes, only to recall with no small amount of frustration that she never told me the poison that was on the blade that stabbed her. I sigh and decide to at least bandage her wound. That should be enough to help her until she wakes up. </p><p>I grab the bandages and walk over to her, fully prepared to start helping her. What I don’t expect is the rage that boils in my stomach as I finally take in the wound itself. </p><p>There’s a large indented slash in her side which is obviously where she got stabbed by the sword. The skin surrounding it has been stained red from all the blood but I can just make out some dark purple marks branching out from the wound deep beneath her skin.  </p><p>Well, at least it narrows down the possible poisons that could’ve been used on her. Right now, after seeing her wound, it’s either nightingale or blackshade, both of which are extremely dangerous, painful, and deadly. What on Earth did you get yourself into, love?</p><p>A groan shakes me from my thoughts. I glance at her face, and see the pain written on it as she stirs. I immediately want to find a way to make her pain better, and that’s when I come hurtling back into reality. </p><p>When did I start thinking like this? Especially towards her? We’ve hated each other for years. What changed?</p><p>A temporary lapse in judgement. That’s all it was. From now on, things will be back to normal, just the way it should be. I’m determined to go back to normal, but I could’ve sworn I felt an undercurrent of longing, especially once Y/n turned those beautiful hazel eyes towards me...</p><p>~~~~~ Your PoV ~~~~~</p><p>I’m woken up by a wave of pain in my side and I groan as I struggle to sit up. This wound is killing me...literally. I open my eyes and look around and it seems like I’m in a lab of sorts. Before I can take in much else, my eyes catch Tom’s and I realize something’s changed. I can’t put my finger on it, but I at least hope it’s a good change.</p><p>“So… any luck?” I break the silence between us, curious as to whether I’m healed or not. </p><p>“I was able to bandage your wound, but without knowing what kind of poison was on the blade, I couldn’t give you an antidote.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. It was nightingale. Yeah, that’s what it was. I’m sure of it.” I’m surprised when Tom exclaims and rushes over to a cabinet on the wall when I say that. But I don’t have to wait for long because he comes back with a needle and syringe filled with a liquid I can only assume is the antidote. </p><p>He comes over and unwraps my bandage, before injecting the antidote into the wound itself. It stings horribly at first, but after a few seconds, it changes into a soothing cool that feels like Heaven. I look over at Tom, who’s watching my reaction to the antidote, and I say, “Thank you. So so much. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”</p><p>“Nah. I couldn’t have my arch nemesis die by someone else’s hands instead of my own, now could I?” He’s joking, but he reminded me of how I came to be here in the first place. </p><p>I stand up and I marvel at how great everything feels once again. But I also know I can’t wait any longer to get back into the fight against Le Renard. Facing Tom, I tell him, “Thank you again. I wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“No problem. But I hope you don’t think you’re going back out there so soon and alone at that too?”</p><p>“Well, that was my plan.”</p><p>“A stupid one, love. And I never thought you of all people would come up with a dumb plan. So let me tell you what we are gonna do instead.” I felt a slight thrill of pleasure at the idea of us being a team, but I quickly pushed it back down and focused on what he was saying.</p><p>“We are going to wreck them. Thoroughly and gloriously, but we are going to be smart about it. We are seriously outnumbered and not to mention, you were just stabbed a few hours ago.” I open my mouth, but Tom cuts me off and continues on in a low voice.</p><p>“I won’t let them get away with any of it, especially not with nearly killing you. I promise.” I’m taken aback by the utter sincerity behind the promise. But what really takes me by surprise, is when he takes a step forward and kisses me. I’d like to say I’m mad, but I’m honestly not.</p><p>It’s absolutely amazing. Our mouths move together in sync, like two halves of the same whole. And when he licks the seam of my mouth, begging me to let him in, I cave immediately. He takes control and I shockingly let him. Our tongues clash, and he’s moaning quietly into my mouth as he runs his hands up and down my back. I drag my hands through his hair, amazed at the silky quality it has. The passion in the kiss is so overwhelming and intoxicating, I feel like I’m drowning in all the sensations. Every single place he touches, leaves a burning, electric need pulsing all throughout me. </p><p>He breaks away from my mouth and moves to the spot in between my neck and shoulder, and as soon as he lightly sucks on the skin there, I lose it. I moan his name loudly, and he begins to lightly tease the tip of his tongue on my skin before moving on to fully licking it. Once he’s had his fill there, he moves further down, and he’s just starting to work my breasts, when an alarm siren sounds, effectively dumping a ice cold bucket of water on both of us. </p><p>We break apart, panting heavily, and turn towards the computer screen with the warning blazing across it. Le Renard and his brainwashed cronies have taken the Pentagon, effectively getting themselves one step closer to controlling the President and the Government. Fantastic. </p><p>I turn back to Tom, and whisper, “Well… that was not what I was expecting. You know, you’re a surprisingly great kisser.”</p><p>“Thanks, love, but I don’t think I deserve all the credit here. There was obvious passion and heat between us. And personally, I think I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, so... will you go out with me?” </p><p>I smile and nod my head, simply knowing that we’re on the right path now. I close the gap between us and hug him, trying to convey the happiness that I’m feeling. He hugs me back too, and when we break apart, he grins, actually grins, and says, “Well, I guess we better go stop Le Renard quickly, or else we won’t be able to have any fun later.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I laugh, nodding. </p><p>“I think you’re right, Tom. Where’s the fun in dragging it out?”</p><p>“Exactly, love.”</p><p>We walk up the stairs, hand in hand, ready to take care of Le Renard, side by side. Together. I have to say, it’s a nice change of pace. I could definitely get used to this...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stargazing and Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh my gosh, love, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you-"</p><p>"It's ok, Tom. I'm not mad," I tell him with an easy smile. </p><p>He returns my smile, and then whispers, "Do you think anyone will miss us if we head outside for a few minutes?"</p><p>I turn my head to where everyone's still partying, and make sure no one's watching us before I shake my head no. </p><p>"Great. Then I have a surprise for you, darling."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday everyone! I just celebrated my birthday over the weekend, so I figured I'd do a birthday blurb to match. As always, feel free to leave some feedback and please check out my other work(s). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday!"</p><p>The cheer surrounds me as I walk in the room, all my family and friends having jumped up at the sound of the door opening. A surprise party. At least they got the surprise part down this time, unlike last year.</p><p>Sweet sixteen. A special birthday for any girl. Fortunately, I'm no exception. </p><p>I make my way through the room with a smile, greeting everyone personally and stopping to talk with them too. The party's in full swing now, music playing quietly in the background as everyone mingles and celebrates. I can even feel myself getting in the mood too, and I can't stop smiling the entire time.</p><p>It's been a few hours since I've walked in the door, and I haven't had a minute to myself yet. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean I've been having fun, but it's nice to have a quick breather every now and then.</p><p>I'm in the kitchen and I'm guzzling down a glass of water, which feels amazing on my dry and slightly sore throat. Although, it doesn't feel nearly as amazing when I nearly choke on it, thanks to Tom sneaking up behind me and scaring the living daylights out of me. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, love, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you-"</p><p>"It's ok, Tom. I'm not mad," I tell him with an easy smile. </p><p>He returns my smile, and then whispers, "Do you think anyone will miss us if we head outside for a few minutes?"</p><p>I turn my head to where everyone's still partying, and make sure no one's watching us before I shake my head no. </p><p>"Great. Then I have a surprise for you, darling."</p><p>I make a face at him, before he grabs my hand and begins pulling me towards the back door. I'm intrigued now, wondering what on earth he's doing.</p><p>He leads me outside onto the patio, and I'm surprised to see two lawn blankets set up, facing the empty yard. He leads me to them, and sits us both down, before finally telling me what we're doing out here.</p><p>"I thought you'd like a chance to see the stars, before the storm moves in." He shrugs, as if this simple idea is just that, a simple idea. But it means so much more to me. Because it means he actually cares about me and my interests, and that means the world to me. I open my mouth to tell him this, but he starts talking again before I can.</p><p>"And this isn't your gift, it was just an extra perk. This is your real gift." He pulls out a small, nicely wrapped box, and hands it to me.</p><p>I gently tear off the wrapping paper, and inside the box is a necklace. It's got a silver chain and a few charms on it. There's a star, a camera, and a music note. They're all beautiful and they fit together like they were made to. Which in all fairness, they probably were.</p><p>It's not hard to guess the motivation behind each charm though. The star and the camera both represent an interest of mine and Tom's, and the music note is meant to symbolize what brought us together. Our love of music. Especially one song in particular. </p><p>I look up from the necklace at Tom, who's watching me with a hopeful smile on his face. My face breaks out into a grin, and I throw my arms around him. </p><p>"Thank you, Tom. So much. I love it."</p><p>"Well I'm glad, Y/N. I saw it at a shop the other day, and I just knew it was meant for us. Besides, this seemed like the perfect present too, so that's a bonus," he jokes. </p><p>"It's definitely a success. Thanks again, Tom."</p><p>"You're welcome, love. Now, let's look at the stars before they disappear."</p><p>I giggle before snuggling closer to him, and we look up at the stars, perfectly content to spend the rest of the night out there, with only the stars and each other for company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Come Away, Little Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I see him in the shadows, his big brown eyes the only thing visible besides his sharp, gleaming fangs, and I can only hear those lyrics playing through my head. Warning me, connecting the dots, but it’s too late. For the lamb and me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. Here's a werewolf one-shot for you. I would recommend listening to the song: Come Away to The Water By Maroon 5 (from the Hunger Games Soundtrack) as u read this. It kinda helps set the mood for the fic. Anyways, hope u guys enjoy and have a good Monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come away little lamb come away to the water<br/>
To the arms that are waiting only for you<br/>
Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter<br/>
To the one appointed to see this through<br/>
We are coming for you</p><p>I see him in the shadows, his big brown eyes the only thing visible besides his sharp, gleaming fangs, and I can only hear these lyrics playing through my head. Warning me, connecting the dots, but it’s too late. For the lamb and me.</p><p>Come away little lamb come away to the water</p><p>He led me here, to this cute little clearing that has a cave and a river, but most importantly, nowhere to go.</p><p>To the arms that are waiting only for you</p><p>I think back to the way his arms would encircle me, and I used to think they were protecting me from anything that would see me harm. Maybe they were restraining me instead. Keeping me from fighting when I wanted to lash out with my fists against all the cruel injustices of the world.</p><p>Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter</p><p>I’m standing up against the river, the rushing waters pounding incessantly into the heels of my feet. And it’s still not far enough away from the smell. The smell of death that reeks from the cave entrance,</p><p>To the one appointed to see this through</p><p>Tom. The one meant to drag me in, mesmerize me, until it was too late for me to fight back.</p><p>We are coming for you</p><p>Too late. The warning came too late.</p><p>I keep my eyes locked with his, still recognizable, even in his werewolf form. Because that’s what he is. A werewolf. And not just any werewolf, but one of the apex packs. The Demons Unleashed. They’re known for their lack of mercy and cruelty. Along with their lack of restraint. But I never would’ve guessed my Tom was one of them. And that’s the danger of them. The fact that they can blend in so effortlessly in our society, and leave no trace behind when they’re gone. </p><p>I whip my head side to side, as I hear two low growls start up on either side of me. Out of the brush, two more werewolves stalk out, circling their prey.</p><p>They get closer and closer, while Tom just watches me, but the second one of them snaps at me, Tom growls a low warning and the wolf backs off. </p><p>It gives me hope. Either my Tom is still in there and trying to fight it, or he just wants to kill me himself. I don’t know which one is true or even which one I want to be. I know he’ll make it quick, but I still don’t want to die. </p><p>Tom starts moving towards me, and I have my answer. So I give him no time to read what’s in my eyes, before I leap backwards into the water, as if I’m diving off a block at a meet. I flip over in midair, and hit the freezing water, already starting to swim down current and to the other side of the bank on muscle memory alone. </p><p>The water is cold on impact, but I quickly go numb to it, just as I do at swim practice. Which is also probably the only reason I’m still alive at this point. And I don’t know why Tom would take me to a place that has water. He knows I swim, but maybe that was his point. To give me a viable way to escape without looking like he was.</p><p>As I sprint for my life through the water, which is surprisingly deep, I can hear the fierce howls as the wolves race alongside me on the riverbank. I know it’s only a matter of time before one of them jumps in and attempts to snatch me. So I keep swimming on my diagonal as fast as I can, when I feel the currents change. They’re faster and wilder here. And that’s never a good sign. I swim even faster, and it’s not long before I hear a splash and a yelp. I don’t dare look behind me to confirm what I already know. A wolf has finally jumped in. </p><p>My fingers are slicing through the water, over and over, until they smack into some hard-packed mud, and that’s all I need to know before I sink my fingers in and haul myself up onto the riverbank. The second I’m up, I wipe the excess water from my eyes, and look behind me. </p><p>There’s a wolf, doggy-paddling through the water, but I can tell it’s not used to the strong currents. And a quick glance to my right shows me why the currents changed. Only a few hundred yards down, the waters drop off the side of the cliff, spilling into a waterfall. </p><p>I glance back at the wolf in the water, and then at the wolves on the riverbank. They’re howling now but not at me. Their focus seems to be on the wolf in the rapids. And as I focus in on him, I can tell he won’t make it. He’s not a strong enough swimmer to survive the rapids. </p><p>I want to take off running, escape while I can, but I can’t just leave the wolf to die. Even if it kills me in return, I wouldn’t be able to live knowing I could’ve tried to save it and didn’t. </p><p>I sigh quietly to myself, sometimes hating my conscience, before taking a running leap, right back into the rushing river. </p><p>When I surface again, I spot the wolf a few feet ahead of me, and I make my way over to it. It snarls half-heartedly as I approach, but quiets as I wrap my arm around its stomach and start to heave towards shore. </p><p>It’s lighter than I expected, although that’s probably due to the water helping move it. But the edge of the cliff is approaching way too quickly for my liking, and I have to make a choice. Which side of the river do I choose? The left, with the pack of wolves, or the right, which is free of wolves and I could make my escape. I’m contemplating this for all of one second, before a wave hits from behind and I lose all sense of up and down as it pushes me around. It finally dissolves, and I break for what I hope is the surface and I get lucky. Only in that aspect though. I’ve lost hold of the wolf and I’m closer than ever to the cliff. </p><p>I see the wolf only a few feet away from the left shore, and so I swim over there, but it’s getting hard to move. With most of my energy gone, I force myself to swim anyways, and I reach the wolf with only a few yards to spare before the cliff’s edge. Deciding I don’t have time for anything else, I shove it as hard as I can towards the bank and watch as it works and the wolves snatch him from the water, but it’s too late for me. I know it, and they know it too. As one, they all look up at me, but it’s a stare of, Thank you, human. We will watch your death as payment. </p><p>I manage a smile, and to be honest, I’m at peace. I know I’m gonna die, but at least I know I saved that wolf. All of this happens within the course of a second, before the water pulls me down and off the cliff’s edge. </p><p>I become weightless, floating through the air, yet I know I’m getting pulled down to the earth. I close my eyes, waiting for the end to hit.</p><p>I feel a jolt in my side and my momentum shifts. Instead of going down, I’m going sideways, and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, bridal-style. Another jolt, this time with a thud, and I know I’ve landed on solid earth, and yet I’m somehow not dead. </p><p>I do, however, have some vertigo, and keep my eyes close, while my equilibrium rights itself. As I wait, I shiver violently, the cold finally setting in, but then a mysterious source of heat wraps around me, and I feel better in that aspect at least.</p><p>When I finally feel well enough to open my eyes, I find myself staring right into a chest. A naked chest too, on top of it all. And that’s when I recognize the arms still wrapped around my body, and the heavy breathing the person holding me seems to be doing as I’m being cradled into them.</p><p>I force myself to look up, and I see the familiar jawline, and the brown eyes that pulled me in from day one, and I know it’s Tom.</p><p>He stares at me, still heavily breathing, some fierce emotion running through his eyes. I can’t break his stare or find it within myself to move. I’m so exhausted that it’s a miracle I’m still alive. Which reminds me…</p><p>“You saved me. Why?” I whisper in a croaky voice.</p><p>He hangs his head, before responding softly, “Because I couldn’t let you die.”</p><p>I’m shocked. He’s part of The Demons Unleashed, killing is a daily fun for him.</p><p>“I watched you run and jump back into that river, even though you were free and stubbornly try to save Danny. Even after everything, you still tried to save him.” Danny. That must be the wolf’s name. The one I saved.</p><p>“And I watched that wave come out of nowhere, and I couldn’t even warn you. You went under and I panicked, and I was so, so close to jumping in after you, when you resurfaced and I saw that you and Danny had been separated.</p><p>“I thought you would save yourself then, seeing as you were the closer one to death. But you didn’t. You saved Danny, and by doing so, condemned yourself to death. I saw it in your smile. You knew you were going to die, but you were at peace.” I listen carefully, absorbing everything he tells me, and I’m able to picture the scene through his eyes. But why would he want to save me? He’s the one that brought me there to die.</p><p>“I couldn’t let you die. I wouldn’t. I saw you about to go over, and I sprinted, the fastest I ever have in my life, down to the ledge a little beneath the cliff’s edge. And I didn't even know if this crazy idea of mine would work, but I had to try. I couldn’t let you die, everything in me was fighting against that. So I sprinted and just as I pushed off, I shifted. Back into me. And I grabbed you. Right out of the air, and we just kept hurtling for the other side. And then we made it, and I…” he trails off, and looks away from me. </p><p>My mouth has dropped open during his explanation, but I quickly shut it, and I force my sore and exhausted arm to grip his chin gently and make him face me.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe it. When I saw you in the clearing. I thought so many different things, but when you snapped at the wolf for getting too close to me, I thought two things: 1) you either wanted to kill me yourself or 2) you were fighting to protect me. And I hoped for the second one. Desperately. Because it’d mean that you loved me as I love you…” I trail off as he puts his finger over my lips, gently shushing me. I still can’t believe it. He saved me, because he didn’t want me to die. Does this mean he has feelings for me? I guess I’m about to find out either way.</p><p>“Darling, I’ve loved you since day one. And it scared me. Because my whole life, I’ve been taught to be cold and unfeeling, but from the first time I heard your angelic voice, you had me wrapped around your finger. And I pretended to my pack that it was the standard routine, but I was lying. To them and myself. You were special, and I know why now.” He hesitates, but looks me in the eyes, urging me to understand the importance of what he’s about to say next. </p><p>“You’re my mate. My soulmate.”</p><p>I stare into his eyes, and I smile. I actually feel relieved of all things. It wasn’t natural, how quickly we bonded to each other. But I love him, without a doubt. I know that now.</p><p>“Thank God. Then that means I can do this.”</p><p>I reach my arms around his neck, and pull him down to me, before kissing him. He’s still for a moment, and I think I’ve done something wrong, but then he responds with a fiery passion. </p><p>Our lips moving in sync, we fall back into our old rhythm quickly, but it’s not quite the same. I know everything now, and I want him. Just as much as he wants me. </p><p>He licks my lips, begging me to let him in, and I can’t refuse. I open for him and he quickly takes control. I moan as our tongues clash, while his hands rove over my hips, my side, my legs, and my hands are tangled in his hair. </p><p>It’s amazing. And I can tell he feels the same way. I love him and he loves me. The way it was meant to be.</p><p>We break apart after a few minutes, needing to catch our breath, but I look into his eyes and say, “I love you, Tom. And I’m happy to be your mate.”</p><p>He smiles at me, before responding, “Me too, love. And I promise nothing will ever happen to you. I’ll always protect you, love.”</p><p>I grin, happy to have my mate holding me, and we stay like that, simply basking in each other and the fact that we’re still alive. I refuse to think about the future, or the wolves at the top of the cliff, or anything else besides Tom. </p><p>I feel his arms still wrapped around me, and I smile into his chest, where he’s tucked me away once more. His arms wrapped around me make me feel safer than anyplace I’ve ever been, and I know that I’m home. I’m his and he’s mine. Now and forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've been playing around with this idea for a little while, and I'd love some feedback on if anyone would want this as a separate, expanded fic. I have a lot more ideas for this, like the background, the future, etc.. and I'd love to share it with you guys, but I'll probably only do it if there's any interest in it. So... please leave a comment below if you'd like that or not. Thanks again you guys. You're all awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Now and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Forever?” he asks me, pure tenderness in his gaze.</p><p>“Forever.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>I've been very busy lately and I still am, but I managed to find some time to write and update. I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's a shorter one today. Happy Tuesday!</p><p>Also, May the fourth be with you<br/>(for my SW fans out there) (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Swear it to me. Right here, right now.” He looks me straight in the eyes, all serious and not an ounce of the usual playfulness and arrogance I usually see. </p><p>“Swear that I’ll be yours and yours alone.”</p><p>I gasp, the enormity of what he’s asking finally catching up to me. </p><p>“Unless you don’t really want me. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. I mean, who could ever love, let alone want, a poor shepherd's son? Especially one that would only bring you down with him?”</p><p>“Of course I’ll swear it, Tom. I love you. You’re the only one for me. Now and forever. I don’t care if you’re poor or rich, I just want to spend my life loving you and living with you.”</p><p>I mean every word. I really have fallen in love with him. And I’ve been in love with him for so long that I couldn’t even tell you the exact moment I realized it. But he’s the one thing I’m sure of in my life. And I won’t doubt him now. </p><p>He smiles at me as I tell him this, and when I’m done he adds, “And I love you, y/n/n. I couldn’t imagine living my life with anyone else and I promise you’re the only one for me too. For the rest of our lives and even beyond that. You’re mine and I’m yours. The way it was always meant to be.”</p><p>We grin at each other stupidly and all I want is to kiss him, right then and there, but before I can, he shocks me by getting down on one knee. </p><p>“Y/n, I imagined doing this a thousand different ways to a thousand faceless girls, but I took one look at you and suddenly I knew. I could picture us having a future together and when I imagined getting down on one knee, instead of some random, faceless girl, it was you. And I honestly couldn’t be happier. </p><p>"I fell in love with all of you and every morning I wake up and think to myself: Wow. I can’t believe I have this wonderful, brave, smart, and caring woman all to myself. And I’m so thankful for you. I don’t think I’ll be able to ever properly show you but I will spend my life trying to show you anyways. I’m thankful for your smile, your laugh, your amazing taste in music, the way you work hard at anything and everything, the way you love me, and so much more. I love you. Beyond words. Beyond actions. And it’s because of that, and the fact that the thought of spending our lives together fills me with such an incredible joy that I ask you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, If you will do me the honor of marrying me?”</p><p>I take in his face, radiant with hope, and I know my answer. </p><p>“Yes! A million times yes!”</p><p>Everything he said applied to me when I thought about him. I fell in love with his kindness and optimism and I love him with every fiber of my being. And when I picture the future, it always has him in it. And that makes me so happy and I’m glad he feels the same. </p><p>He slides the stunning ring on my finger and when he stands, he lifts me up in his arms and twirls me around, before setting me down and kissing me. The kiss is filled with hope, love, happiness, and pretty much any other happy feeling you can name. </p><p>It’s amazing as usual, but what’s different is for the first time, I feel like I’m home. Tom’s arms wrapped around me, fill me with such a sense of peace and protection. He’s my home now. And that’s never felt as right as it does right now. </p><p>We break the kiss after a minute and simply stare into each other’s eyes, thrilled and in love. I can’t even tear my eyes away to look at the sun setting over the hills or any other part of the beautiful scenery. </p><p>“I love you,” Tom whispers to me. </p><p>“And I love you,” I whisper back from the safety of his arms. </p><p>“Forever?” he asks me, with pure tenderness in his gaze.</p><p>“Forever.” </p><p>And we finally break away and notice the most stunning sunset either of us have ever seen, the sky awash with brilliant pinks and purples, and I can’t help but think this is a sign. A sign that means we’re meant to be together and that we’re going to have a happy and loving marriage. </p><p>Maybe it’s not, but some of Tom’s optimism seems to have rubbed off on me, because that’s what I’m choosing to believe. I’m choosing to believe this is our happy ending and that now we finally get to live happily ever after. </p><p>He tucks me closer into his side and we simply watch the sun set, ready to begin the next phase of our lives. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>